


What Is It About Him?

by thenewgirl



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Love, Love vs Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4361558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenewgirl/pseuds/thenewgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reflections on why I'm so drawn to the Cullen romance, from my Inquisitor's POV.  The man's certainly hot, and the voice alone... Anyway. But it's more than that.</p><p>Written with Cullen and my female rogue Trevelyan in mind, but no names are named; could really probably be applied to many other F/M relationships (and with a few word changes you could easily remove the F/M qualifier).</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Is It About Him?

It isn’t about the way his hands set her body aflame when they move over her bare skin. It’s about the way they reach out to her, pull her in, hold her close, whether in bed or after a battle. It’s about the way he comforts her without words and accepts the same from her.

It isn’t about the way lightning courses through her veins when his lips close around the tip of her breast. It’s about the security she feels when she sees them turn up at one corner, so slightly and yet so significantly. It’s about the subtle message that smile sends: _I trust you, and you can trust me. I want you, and I want you to want me. I love you, and I love that you love me._

It isn’t about the way he uses his tongue to make her forget everything else when he kneels between her legs. It’s about the way he uses it to speak words of compassion, concern, respect. It’s about the odd times when he finds himself off-balance and admits to it, seeking her reassurance and support in the same way she seeks his.

It isn’t about the way his eyes roam appreciatively over her naked flesh when she undresses for him. It’s about the way they shine when he sees her, no matter what else is on his plate. It’s about the way he looks at her and sees an equal, a partner he is glad to have found.

It isn’t about _him_. It’s about _them_.

**Author's Note:**

> First time making anything remotely sensual public. Nervous. Please be gentle?
> 
> ...I'm warming up for working up the courage to think about maybe posting actual smut. I admit it.


End file.
